Databases organize data records in storage devices such as hard disk drives, tape drives, or other memory components of a computing system. Due to the wide variance in the structure of data, differing type of data models such as relational data models, conceptual data models, or physical data models have been developed to organize data in a specific format. The metadata data model is one particular type that has been implemented for use with various types of web resources and may provide a structure for linking elements of data with one another.